Love Will Find Its Way
by ShuraSelphie
Summary: A very rare Selphie romance. But, it's my fav coupling~! Please R&R! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Love Will Find Its Way

Love Will Find Its Way

By: ShuraSelphie

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy VIII characters and blah blah.

Selphie sat at her desk typing the latest entry in her diary about her latest mission. She sighed as she got up and headed to cafeteria because it was past lunchtime and she was quite hungry. She got a sandwich since all the hot dogs were sold out, of course. She sat at the table in the far back and watched the kids come in and sit down with their lunches. She sighed as she saw Squall walk in with Rinoa hanging all over him again. '_They look so happy together…' _She pictured herself walking hand-in-hand with Squall. The thought of it made her smile. '_Oh well, no use thinking about it now.'_ She got up with her book and headed out the door. As she was walking she rolled her eyes as she saw Irvine flirting with some girl with her hair tied back in a ponytail. She giggled at how annoyed the girl looked. She walked on and saw Zell punching the air near the entrance of the Training Center. 

"Hey Zell." She called.

"Oh, hey Selph, s'up?" he replied.

"Nothing much, just finished eating."

"Oh, that's cool. Did they have any hot dogs left?"

"Nope, I had to have a sandwich."

"Oh, that sucks. Well, anyway, see ya' around."

"K, bye." She waved goodbye and continued walking.

'_Ahh what the heck, I might as well just go to my dorm and finish up my homework. I hope tomorrow's not as depressing as today was…' _She thought sighing. She walked to her dorm.

The next day she was awakened by a knock at the door. 

The voice called to her, "Selphie, when you get up, please report in front of the Directory!"

"Ok."

Selphie rubbed her eyes and slugged her way to the bathroom where she combed, curled, and sprayed her hair as quickly as she could. The she slugged her way to her closet where she found a clean SeeD uniform and a clean pair of knee-high socks. She tried to tie her boot shoelaces as quickly as possible. She was almost at the door when she remembered to brush her teeth. She brushed her teeth and was finally out the door. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the directory. When she arrived everyone was already there waiting. 

"Hi…sorry to keep you waiting." She said.

"Geez, it takes you a long time to get ready. I've been here for 20 minutes." Zell said. Selphie stuck her tongue out at him playfully. 

Squall was staring out into space so she descided not to try and have a conversation with him. But, she noticed Rinoa wasn't there hanging all over him. '_Hrm…I wonder where she is.'_ She thought. '_Let's see, there's Irvine, Zell, Squall, Quistis, Seifer, but no Rinoa…' _She shrugged. Just then, Headmaster Cid came walking down the steps from the elevator with Rinoa behind him. Rinoa looked very upset. 

"Good morning, SeeD's." Headmaster Cid said.

"Good morning, Cid." Selphie said since no one else said anything.

"I have some bad news for you all…"

"What is it?" Quistis asked,

"Is another damn Galbadian coming to attack the Garden!?" Zell yelled punching the air.

"Shutup, Chickenwuss." Seifer said snickering.

"No, I'm afraid not, Zell." Cid went on. "Your dear friend Rinoa has to leave you all because her father is very ill and she must go back to Deling City to take care of him."

Selphie noticed Squall's eyes lit up. She couldn't understand why, though.

"Umm, Cid, when is she leaving?" Selphie asked.

"She's leaving this afternoon. She's getting on the 3 o'clock train in Balamb to Deling City." Cid replied. "She already has her things packed and must leave immediately." Everyone looked shocked, except for Squall. He just kind of shrugged it off. Rinoa started crying, but Selphie just rolled her eyes. She really didn't like Rinoa that much…she was just always whining about something and hanging all over Squall. From the day Selphie saw Rinoa and Squall at the dance, she knew she didn't like her. Selphie just wished she would have had enough courage to ask Squall to dance with her that night. Now she just regrets that night and the fact Rinoa beat her to it. Rinoa ran up and hugged Squall. When she did this Selphie looked away and saw that Zell noticed the pissed expression on her face. 

"Selph, what's wrong?" Zell whispered.

"Huh? Oh nothing…"

"Aww, c'mon. Tell me, you always looked so pissed off whenever Squall and Rinoa are together."

"Yeah…I've had a crush on him for a long time…I guess…"

"YOU WHAT!?" Zell yelled jumping back.

"Zell, shush!!!" Selphie yelled.

"Zell, what's wrong?" Quistis asked.

"Uhhhh….nothing."

Zell walked back to Selphie. "You _like_ Squall?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you guys can't tell. But, please…don't tell anyone, ok?"

"K, gotcha."

"Good, otherwise, I'd have to hurt you." Selphie smirked.

"SeeD's, shall we see Rinoa off?" Cid asked.

Selphie mumbled to herself, "No, just get rid of her…"

"What Selphie?" Cid asked her.

Selphie blushed and quickly replied, "Uhhhh…nothing."

"So like…how's she getting' to Balamb?" Irvine asked.

"She being transported by car personally drove by myself."

"Oh."

"So, shall we say our goodbyes?"

"Ok, bye." Selphie said.

"Laterz, Rinoa." Said Zell.

"Nice havin' ya' around." Irvine said.

"Adios, Rinoa." Said Quistis.

"Bye." Said Seifer.

"Squall, you have anything to say?" Cid asked.

"…uhhh…not really…but bye…" Squall answered.

"Ok, good enough." Cid said. Rinoa looked very sad when she heard Squall's reply. Selphie was almost laughing at how Squall said goodbye to his "beloved" Rinoa.

"Well, we're off." Cid announced. He and Rinoa walked away to the garage.

After they were out of sight Zell said, "Wow, it's gonna be really weird without Rinoa around here. Squall aren't you going to miss her?"

"…whatever." Squall replied.

"Squall, at least you still got us around." Selphie said cheerfully and smiled at Squall.

"…whatever." Squall said. Selphie sighed and shrugged at his remark.

"Dude, lighten up a little. Selphie's just trying to be nice." Said Zell. Squall just crossed his arms and looked away. "Well, anyways, I'm off to eat breakfast." Zell said walking away. 

"Good idea, Zell. I'll come join you." Said Quistis.

"Squall, do ya wanna go eat with us?" asked Selphie with a smile.

"…I guess that's fine." He replied. So they all walked to the cafeteria and had breakfast. 

Later that day Selphie was walking around garden when she saw Squall walking into the Training Center.

"Hey Squall!" she called.

He stopped and looked behind him, "Oh…hey, Selphie."

"What'cha doin'?" she asked.

"I was gonna go and fight for awhile because I'm bored."

"Oh, mind if I join ya?" 

"No, go ahead."

"Thanks." She said and sent him a smile.

They walked into the Training Center and got into a fight with a Grat and easily defeated it. After about 10 encounters with Grats, they walked into the 'secret area' for a break. They had an awkward silence for about 2 minutes and Selphie finally spoke up.

"Uhh, Squall, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Are you sad that Rinoa left?"

"I really don't know…I kinda got mixed feelings about it."

"Oh."

"But…it sure is nice to have a little privacy and freedom. At least she's not hanging all over me anymore."

"Yeah, I did notice that she hung all over you quite a bit."

"It was kind of annoying."

"Well, you didn't look to happy when she did that…but then again, you never really look happy, Squall." She giggled.

"Whatever, Selphie." He said and looked away from her.

"Squall, c'mon, I'm sorry…I was just kidding. Please don't get all defensive on me here."

"Whatever, it's ok."

"Good, I don't want you to be mad at me." She gave him a big smile. "Wanna go back to fighting?"

"Sure, I guess."

They walked out of the 'secret area' and ran into the deadly T-Rexaur.

"Squall, your HP is low, are you sure you want to fight it with just weapons or magic, since we forgot to equip?"

"Yeah, we're SeeD's we can do this."

"Ok, I hope you're right."

They got in their battle stance and Squall attacked it right away. Selphie was next to attack. But, before Squall could attack again, it took one swing of its tail and knocked Squall out cold. Selphie's eyes got really wide and she immediately got scared and angry at the same time. She was alone in the battle…with no GF's or anything. Selphie got so enraged she performed her strongest limit break 'The End' and killed the T-Rexaur. Once it died, she ran to Squall laying on the ground. She kneeled beside him and said, "SQUALL! WAKE UP!" she began to shake him and he made no response. "SQUALL!!! WAKE UP!!! SQUALL?!?!?" he still made no response. She began to get very worried and her eyes filled with tears. "SQUALL! Please, you have to wake up!" She put her forefingers on his neck to see if she could feel a pulse. She couldn't feel a pulse. Her hands began to tremble in fright that she might lose the only person she ever loved. She tried to use her best Cure Magic to revive him, but it still didn't work. "Oh my god, what the hell is there left to do?!??!" Then she decided to yell for help. "HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. No one came to her call. She began to panic. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. She laid her head on his chest to see is she could hear a heartbeat. She thought she heard a faint one and she became a little relieved. "God, I knew we should have just escaped that battle." She thought aloud. She didn't know what to do. She needed to get help, but she couldn't leave him there in case the other monsters might come to try and hurt him worse. "Squall…I'm sorry…there's nothing I can do…" She closed her eyes and cried silently. One of her tears fell upon his cheek and his eyes blinked. She shot her head up and said cautiously, "Squall?" 

He very slowly opened his eyes.   
He blinked a couple times before saying, "S-Selphie?"

"SQUALL! YOU'RE ALIVE!" she said with a huge smile on her face. She took his hand and helped him slowly sit up.

He held his head and asked, "What happened?"

"Umm, the T-Rexaur kinda hurt ya bad. And I had to kill it."

"Oh…how'd you kill it?"

"Well, I was really pissed at it, and really scared cuz I was all alone and so I just performed one of my limit breaks and it died."

"Wow….uhhh, thanks, Selphie."

"It was no problem, I'm just glad you're ok!" she said with a big smile and hugged him. Once she realized she hugged him her face got extremely red.

"Did you just hug me?" he said looking very surprised.

"Uhh, yeah, sorry. I was just happy you were ok…heheh."

"Umm, ok." Squall noticed the tear stains on her cheeks. "Were you crying, over me?"

"Yeah…it scared me that you almost died…I didn't know what to do. There wasn't anyone else around so I just shook you and screamed your name in hoping you would wake up."

"Wow…thanks…anyone else would of just left me here to die."

"Well, I couldn't of just left you here, you're my friend, and I care about you and I wouldn't do that. Besides, there's other monsters that could have come and killed you." She smiled, "I wasn't going to let that happen."

"Thanks, Selphie."

"Your very welcome. Hey, do you think you should go to see Dr. Kadowaski in case you're hurt any worse?"

"Nahh, I'll be fine. I can walk it off."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, stop worrying."

"Sorry, I tend to do that a lot."

"Nahh, it's ok. It shows you care."

"Thanks, Squall. Because I do care a lot about you…" She looked up and smiled at him. He didn't respond. They walked out of the training center in silence. 

"Thanks, Selphie. I think I'm going to go get some rest."

"Ok, want me to walk you there?" she perked up.

"No thanks, I think I can manage by myself."

She sighed, "Ok…I'll see ya later." 

He started to walk to the dorms and looked behind him and Selphie was still standing there watching him leave. She smiled at him when he turned around. He quickly turned his head around and walked to his dorm. She sighed and walked to the cafeteria and saw Zell waiting in line for hotdogs.

He turned around, "Hey Selph, whoa…you look stressed."

"No kidding."

"What the hell happened?"

She explained to him what happened.

"Holy…you must've been freaked."

"Uh, yeah I was."

"And I think I freaked out Squall…"

"How?"

"I hugged him 'cause I was so happy he was ok."

"Well, that shouldn't scare him…if you kissed him then maybe yeah, but hugging shouldn't scare him."

"I hope you're right…heheh. It's been a long day, and I'm kinda tired from this afternoon, so I'll see you later."

"K, bye."

She walked out of the cafeteria to her dorm room. She really needed to clear her head. She was so worn out from that afternoon and once she lay down in her bed to write in her diary, she fell fast asleep.

In Squall's room he was also asleep when he heard a knock on his door that woke him up.

"W-who is it?"

"Yo, it's Zell!"

"Uhh…come in?"

Zell walked in the room. "Hey, Selphie told me what happened today."

"Oh…and?"

"I thought it was pretty nice of her to stay around with you after you've kind of been givin' her the cold shoulder."

"Huh? I give everyone the 'cold shoulder'."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't do it to Selphie. Man, she really cares about you. You should definitely act nicer towards her. She's probably the only one of us who can tolerate your negative attitude."

'_Wow…he's right. Selphie is the nicest person to me and I treat her like she's nothing.'_Thought Squall.

"Well…I'll let you sleep. Oh, and Selphie hopes you're not freaked out that she hugged you. She really likes you…ok, I need to go before I say too much."

"Wait. What do you mean she likes me?"

"Dude, I can't say. I promised."

"Fine. Leave me alone then." 

Zell shrugged and walked out of the room. Zell walked to Selphie's room to tell her he almost told her secret. He knocked on her door. She rubbed her eyes, "Who is it?" she asked sleepily.

"It's Zell."

"Oh, come in then." She said yawning. "What do you want?" 

"Uhh, don't kill me but I had a little chat with Squall a minute ago…"

"What did you say?" she sat up in her bed.

"I said…that you really cared about him and liked him and stuff."

Her eyes got really big, "WHAT DID HE SAY!?"

"He said something along the lines of 'What do you mean the Selphie likes me?'"

"Dammit, Zell. Now he's gonna treat me all weird now and I'll be embarrassed whenever I'm around him." She hid her face in her hands. 

"Don't worry about it. He didn't seem too shocked. His eyes actually kinda lit up when I said that. But I had to leave otherwise I woulda said more and you would've kicked my ass."

She sighed, "Zell, please can you leave me alone. I need some time to think."

"Sorry, Selph. Later." Zell quietly walked out of the room.

Selphie looked at her alarm clock; it was almost midnight.

Squall sat on the edge of his bed and hid his face in his hands. '_Selphie likes me? I wonder how much she likes me…'_ He looked out of his window and saw that it was raining. He decided a walk in the rain might do him some good. He went outside and sat on a bench. _'I can't believe Selphie likes me. I have noticed her acting strange lately.' _He hid his hands in his face and let the rain fall upon him. _'Well, she does care a lot about me. Zell even noticed that. Anyone else…even Rinoa would have left me to die in the Training Center crying like a baby. But, not Selphie…she's so kind to me…even though I treat her like crap. How could she ever like someone as cold-hearted as I am? Do I like her? What about Rinoa? Damn…all these questions…and feelings.'_ He stood up and started pacing back and forth. '_Hmm…there's Selphie…always kind and gentle to me…she is rather beautiful…she's always looking at me with a smile…and what do I do? I just turn away. I wonder if she gets hurts when I do that to her.'_ He sighed. _'Then there's Rinoa…always whining about something…always wanting me to defend her…she's always getting her way. She never leaves me alone for one second…and even if I wanted to go hang out with Zell or Quistis or Selphie, she'd get extremely jealous and beg me to bring her with her…But Selphie…always cheerful, never whines or begs me to bring her anywhere. It's like there's a rainbow over her…she's so beautiful, and kind, and cheerful, and smiling…Oh my god…am I in love with Selphie?'_

_ _

Selphie listened to the rain outside and looked out her window. _'Hmm, a walk in the rain might help me clear up my feelings.' _She grabbed an umbrella and walked outside. She looked very depressed and walked around outside looking at the ground. She looked ahead and saw Squall. He looked up and saw Selphie standing with an umbrella in her hand. He slowly stood up and walked to her.

"Hi, Selphie." He said.

"Hey, Squall!" she said smiling. _'He looks adorable all soaking wet…heehee.'_

"W--What are you doing out here?"

"I just came outside to do some thinking."

"O-oh…me too."

"Squall, do you wanna get under my umbrella…you're soaking wet."

"No, I'm fine. Selphie, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what about?"

"N-nevermind…"

"Are you sure, because I'm here for you if you want to talk."

"Yeah, you're right. You are here for me…which I really appreciate."

"Well, I want you to know you can count on me. I'll always be there for you, Squall."

"Yeah, I know…and I never really acknowledge you for it…until now. Ya know, when you hugged me in the Training Center?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…it's weird, but it just felt…right."

Selphie couldn't believe her eyes…she didn't know what to say.

"Squall, whenever I'm with you…it feels right. I love just spending a minute talking to you or just being with you, not even talking…because I like you so much."

"Selphie…to tell you the truth…I…I have…"

"You have what?"

"I…have…fallen for…you."

Selphie's eyes grew wide and a huge smile crossed over her face.

"Really, Squall?" she asked with a trembling hand.

He touched her hand, "Yes, Selphie…really."

She dropped her umbrella and threw her arms around Squall's neck and he embraced her. Her hair tickled his nose. He put his muscular hands on her tiny arms and watched as the rain fell onto her beautiful face. A small smile crossed over his face. _'Wow, I must really like her. No one has ever really made me smile.' _

"Squall….I…don't just like you…..I…..love you, a lot. I have for a long time."

"Selphie…one thing is for sure…I definitely….love you." He smiled even more as she smiled.

She looked into his serious eyes and smiled. She loved being so close to Squall. He put his arms on the small of her back and pulled her even closer. She leaned in closer to his face until their faces were only a couple inches apart. She tilted her head and pressed her soft lips against his. They stood in the rain kissing for about 5 minutes until Selphie pulled away and blushed. Squall smiled. Selphie smiled too and hugged him tight. 

Finally, for once in her life…she was truly happy. She loved Squall with all her heart, and nothing was ever going to change that. Nothing.

Well, how did ya like it? Heehee, my first Squall/Selphie romance stories. Those are the only kind I write though heehee. If ya give me good reviews, I may write a second chapter to this. But, I still gotta get some ideas. Thanks for reading~! Feel free to e-mail me at [ShuraSelphie@aol.com][1] I enjoy getting feedback~!

_ _

   [1]: mailto:ShuraSelphie@aol.com



	2. Love Is War

1 Chapter 2: Love is War  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they are all copyrighted of Squaresoft and such.  
  
  
  
The next day…  
  
Selphie woke up with a huge smile on her face. She did her daily morning rituals of getting ready and walked to her first class. She sat down at her desk and watched Squall come in. He walked to his desk looking at the floor and sat down. She turned around and smiled at him. He looked down.  
  
Selphie asked, "Squall, what's wrong?"  
  
"…Rinoa is coming back." He replied.  
  
Selphie's eyes got wide, "When!?"  
  
"…tomorrow."  
  
"Oh god… this is not good, not good at all!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do you have any idea what she is going to do to me when she finds out we kissed!?"  
  
"I know she's a little protective…but you're a much better fighter than her."  
  
Then Quistis walked in, "Good morning class!"  
  
Squall whispered, "Don't worry, you'll be fine."  
  
Selphie bit her nail and turned back around.  
  
The next day after lunch…  
  
"Squall, what time is she coming?" asked Irvine.  
  
"…she said around 1."  
  
Irvine looked at his watch, "It's 12:45 now."  
  
Squall put his face in his hands, "Why the hell couldn't she of stayed away a little longer!?"  
  
About 10 minutes later they heard Headmaster Cid over the loud speaker, "Will Squall Leonhart, Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinneas, Selphie Tilmitt, and Quistis Trepe please report in front of the directory!"  
  
Selphie sighed and walked slowly to the directory.  
  
Cid began, "Well, your good friend and comrade is back!"  
  
Rinoa ran down the hall from the garage and one of the Garden Masters yelled, "NO RUNNING IN THE GARDEN!" Rinoa ignored them and kept running toward Squall. She gave him a huge hug, which nearly toppled him over. Selphie glared at her, but Rinoa didn't notice.  
  
"HOORAY! I'M BACK!" she yelled.  
  
"You were only gone for like a week." Selphie commented.  
  
"Yeah, but now I'm back." Rinoa said with her hands on her hips.  
  
Selphie rolled her eyes and thought, 'Oh, great.'  
  
"Did ya' miss me, Squall?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." He said crossing his arms. "Rinoa, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Ok, let's go to the 'secret area' then." They walked off into the Training Center.  
  
"Oh god, I am so dead." Said Selphie leaning onto the rail.  
  
"Hey, how 'bout Zell and I go see what they're talking about?"  
  
"Oh, that would be very helpful, Irvine!"  
  
"No problem, Selph. C'mon Zell." So they followed them sneakily into the Training Center.  
  
"Uhm…Rinoa, I need to tell you something…" Squall said.  
  
"What is it, honey?"  
  
"I…don't think we can be together anymore…"  
  
"WHAT!? WHY NOT!?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't love you…"  
  
"Is there someone else that I don't know about? Some little whore!?"  
  
"Yes, there's someone else…and don't call her a whore."  
  
"WHO IS IT!?!?!?"  
  
"It's…Selphie."  
  
"SELPHIE!?!? I KNEW IT! THAT LITTLE WHORE! I CAN'T BELIEVE HER! PRETENDING TO BE MY FRIEND AND THEN SEDUCING YOU BEHIND MY BACK!!!"  
  
"Look…she didn't seduce me or anything. I just really love her…sorry, Rinoa."  
  
"OH I AM GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE BITCH!"  
  
"Rinoa, you better not hurt her! It's not her fault—"  
  
"I AM GOING TO FIND HER!!!"  
  
Selphie thought to herself, 'What is taking Irvine and Zell so long? Maybe I should go take a peak myself…'  
  
Selphie quietly walked into the Training Center and found Zell and Irvine running out.  
  
"Selphie! You seriously need to get out of here and hide somewhere! Rinoa is coming after you!" said Irvine trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Yeah, and she called you all sorts of crap and ran screaming from Squall saying she was going to hunt you down and kill you." Zell added.  
  
"Oh my god, are you serious?"  
  
"YES! If I were you, I'd run and hide somewhere!" Zell said.  
  
"No…I'm going to confront her…I have my weapon, don't worry." She walked off.  
  
Irvine yelled, "No, Selphie! Come back!!!" They saw her disappear into the darkness.  
  
Selphie saw Rinoa running towards her and Squall running after Rinoa. She took a deep breath and kept walking.  
  
Rinoa shouted at her, "THERE U ARE! STOP RIGHT THERE!"  
  
Selphie stopped in her tracks, "What do you want?"  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THINK YOU COULD SEDUCE SQUALL WHILE I WAS AWAY!"  
  
"I didn't seduce him…I just told him how I felt."  
  
"OH YEAH, SURE! LIKE I'M GOING TO BELIEVE THAT!"  
  
"I did…I just told him my feelings, and he told me his…and then we kissed…"  
  
"YOU KISSED HIM TOO!?"  
  
"It…just kinda happened."  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, SELPHIE! I really feel like I'm going to kill you, Selphie…"  
  
Rinoa got out her pinwheel and aimed at Selphie. Selphie got out her Crescent Wish nunchaku's and got into her battle stance. Rinoa shot her pinwheel, but Selphie jumped out of the way just before it hit her. Selphie then flung her nunchaku into the air and hit Rinoa in the arm. She winced a minute, then shook her head and shot the pinwheel at Selphie, and this time it hit her in the side. Blood dripped from the wound, but Selphie was too determined to live to even look. She flung her nunchaku in the air once again and it hit Rinoa's cheek leaving a huge gash. She felt the wound and shrieked in horror that someone had drawn blood from her. "THAT DOES IT!" she yelled. She charged at Selphie, knocking her off her feet, and sending her nunchaku's flying into the air. She hit the hard ground with a thud and couldn't breathe for a few seconds. She weakly got up, now defenseless. She walked up to Rinoa with rage in her eyes. She punched her in the face with all her might breaking her nose. Rinoa screamed and held her nose dropping her pinwheel to the ground. She then formed her hands into fits and tackled Selphie to the ground. Selphie bumped her head on a rock and now had blood coming from the back of her head. Squall, Irvine, and Zell were watching this vicious battle in horror. Rinoa was punching Selphie continuously and Selphie shut her eyes tight and thought she was really going to die as Rinoa continued to try and kill her. Squall saw Selphie's nunchaku's laying not too far away from him and he walked over to them and picked them up. He threw them to her and they landed next to her. Rinoa did not see this and was getting up to recover her pinwheel. Selphie half-opened her eyes and knew she had did not have much strength left in her. She slowly turned over and put her hand on her nunchaku's gradually getting up. Once she was standing, she hurled them into the hair and released, hitting Rinoa in the head knocking her down. With that, Selphie passed out and her vision blurred. Rinoa got up and laughed evilly. Squall ran over to Selphie, and Zell and Irvine came over and stood behind him. He kneeled down next to her and put his finger on her neck to make sure she had a pulse. She didn't.  
  
"Rinoa…I think you killed her…" said Squall sternly.  
  
"Serves her right…she shouldn't have messed with me." Rinoa said proudly. 


End file.
